Nekomimi Boy!
by Mako DS
Summary: Miku siempre quizo una mascota... ¡Pero no de este tipo! One-shot, LenxMiku


Miku Hatsune, una estudiante universitaria de 20 años se reclinó en la silla de su escritorio y entró a internet.

-A ver, puedo pedir un gatito por internet- se dijo Miku a si misma, se sentia sola, porque su hermano vivia con su novia, Rin. La chica observaba los precios de cada uno de los felinos, hasta que encontró uno que le llamó la atencion. No tenia fotos, solo se explicaba que era un gatito amarillo (o algo asi), cariñoso y compañero. Sin dudarlo, le dió al boton de "comprar".

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Hermano, ahora no puedo- dijo Miku -Estoy esperando una entrega. ¡Compre un gatito por Internet! Creo que ya llegó-

Miku cortó el telefono y abrió la puerta. Una chica de aspecto joven le hizo firmar unos papeles y se marchó. La chica se sorprendió por el tamaño y peso de la caja

_-¡Aqui entra un chico del tamaño de mi hermano! ¡Y pesa como tal!... Semejante caja para un gatito...-_ pensó Miku. Abrió la tapa de la caja para que el gato saliera y se fue a la cocina a prepararle un plato de leche a su nueva mascota.

Una vez listo, regresó al salón y miró dentro de la casa. El gato no estaba dentro.

-Seguro fue a reconocer el...- Miku dejo de hablar al sentir que alguien la abrazaba por la espalda -¿Lugar?-

-Hola, Master-

El grito que pegó Miku fue oido a tres kilometros de distancia

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_-¡Menudo rubio! ¿De donde salio este?- _se preguntaba Miku mientras estaba escondida en el armario, espiando al intruso por la rendija de la puerta. Era un chico rubio de ojos azules, con el cabello largo hasta los hombros, amarrado en una pequeña coleta, aparentaba unos 17 o 18. Era tan alto como Mikuo, y era delgado pero no mucho. Lo mas raro de este chico, era que tenia una cola, que se movia de un lado al otro, y decorando su cabeza, un par de orejas de gato. La cola y las orejas eran negras.

-Se que esta en el armario, Master, salga de ahi- dijo el chico con una sonrisita felina. Miku salió del armario, tomó rapidamente un puerro y lo amenazó

-¿Quien eres y que quieres? ¡Acabo de comprar un gatito guardian que te rasguñará!-

De cualquier forma, Miku era tan amenazante como un conejito. El chico se lo hizo notar, lanzando una risita seductora

-Ah, vaya... tengo una luchadora por Master, al parecer...-

-¡Len! ¿Donde te metiste?- Miku llamaba a su recien comprado gato

-Master, estoy frente a usted- dijo el chico, aun sonriendo

-¡¿LEN?- finalmente, Miku cayó en la cuenta. Ese chico rubio, con orejas y cola...

-¿Si?- confirmó el rubio moviendo su cola de un lado al otro. Miku le tocó las orejas y se las estiró, a lo que el chico dió un quejido de dolor

-Lo... lo siento... ¿Como te llamas?-

El rubio suspiró

-Si ya sabe mi nombre, Master. Despues de todo, usted me lo dio, ¿No?-

-Te llamas Len...-

-Si-

-Y eres el "gatito" que compré-

-Se podria decir...- dijo el rubio con una media sonrisa. -Ahora quiero conocer a mi Master-

-Soy Miku, tengo 20 me gust...- el rubio la hizo callar poniendole un dedo en los labios

-No me referia a eso...- dijo seductoramente.

Todo sucedió demasiado rapido, y Miku intentaba procesar la información.

Estaba tumbada en el sofa. Con Len encima. Lo peor era que el rubio la estaba besando. Beso con lengua. La aguamarina estaba en Shock. Su primer beso. Robado. ¡Por su recien adquirida mascota!. El rubio se separó de ella y sonrió.

-Master sabe delicioso... podria comermela- murmuró el rubio. Miku se puso roja como un tomate.

-¿A Master le importaria... si le hago el amor?-

La chica sintió la mano del Neko bajando hasta sus piernas, y acariciandolas suavemente. Eso era mas de lo que Miku podia soportar. Empujó al rubio y se paró, ruborizada

-Tu... tu... ¡Neko pervertido! ¡Vete a tu casa!- gritó Miku, avergonzada

-Master, esta es mi casa...- dijo el rubio sonriendo -Y no soy ningun pervertido. Master queria compañia, pidió compañia, ahora la tiene-

-¡Yo queria un gatito normal, que jugara con una bola de estambre, tomara leche y maullara cuando tenia hambre! ¡No un chico con orejas y cola de gato, que ademas es un maldito pervertido!-

-¿Por que Master se resiste a jugar con Len-chan?- preguntó el rubio en tono inocentón. Miku se ruborizó aun mas.

-Tu... tu...- otra vez era reclinada al sofá por Len. Esta vez, el Neko se ganó una buena cachetada por parte de Miku. Len suspiró

-Veo que estas estresada. Me iré a dormir hasta que se te pase. Te amo, Master- dicho eso, el rubio fue hacia la habitación de Miku. De mas esta decir que Miku parecia un tomate.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Len se despertó al sentir que alguien le picaba la mejilla. Maulló un par de veces, y se dió vuelta.

-Oye, Bella Durmiente, son las 12 y quiero dormir.- dijo Miku enojada. Len la miró y sonrió

-¡Hola, Master! ¿Se siente mejor?-

-Callate y fuera de mi cama-

Len tomó la muñeca de Miku y la tiró sobre la cama

-¡No! ¡Sueltame, Gato idiota! basta!-

-Master, calmese!- dijo el rubio con una voz estricta. Miku dejó de forcejear, sorprendida, y dejó que Len la arropara y la abrazara.

-Descanse, Master- dijo Len cerrando los ojos. La cabeza de Miku estaba sobre el pecho de Len. Al cabo de un rato, la venció el sueño, y se durmió abrazada a Len.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Buenos dias, Master- la voz suave y melodiosa llegó a los oidos de la aguamarina. Len la besó en la frente.

-Hola, Len... tenemos que hablar-

-Bueno, Master. ¿De que quiere hablar?-

-Primero que nada, olvidate del "Master" y la formalidad. Solo Miku. Despues, si vas a vivir conmigo, comportate. No quiero que te me lanzes encima...-

Len no la dejó acabar la frase, porque la besó y la empezó a desvestir

-Len...-

-¿Si Miku?-

-Esto... que haces?-

El rubio la volvió a besar

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Las sabanas enredadas en sus cuerpos desnudos, el cabello enmarañado del rubio, y los pequeños chupetones que la chica lucia en su cuello y hombros eran prueba mas que suficiente del momento de pasión que ambos habian compartido.

-Eres... un Neko pervertido- dijo Miku, haciendo circulitos con el dedo en el pecho de Len. El rubio agitó su cola, felizmente. Miku la tomó y la estiró un poco. Len gimió

-Vaya, tienes una cola sensible- dijo Miku sonriendo. Len sonrió tambien y se besaron dulcemente.

-Te amo, Miku-

-Y yo a ti, Len-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Len, me voy a la universidad!- Miku lo llamó, avisandole que se iba. El rubio no respondió. Se empezó a asustar bastante...

Y se despertó sola en su cama. Habia un gato dorado a sus pies, quien le reclamaba comida. El collar de dicho gato decia "Nekotaro"

-Ah, hola...-

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

-¡Miku-san!- Rin la atajó en los pasillos de la universidad -MIKUO QUIERE QUE TE PRESENTE A MI HERMANO GEMELO, ASI DEJAS DE SER UNA SOLTERONA-

-¿Por que tanto apuro?-

-¡Mikuo me dijo que compraste un gato! Asi es como empiezan las cincuentonas solteras!-

Miku suspiró resignada, y siguió pensando en Len

_-Ojala fuera real, y no un sueño...-_

-¡Lenny! ¡Deja de hacer el tonto y ven aqui!-

_-Espera un segundo... ¿¡Lenny!-_

Un chico rubio de ojos azules, identico a Rin se acercó

-¿Que quieres, Rin?-

-Ella es Miku! AHORA CASENSE, AMENSE, BESENSE!- dijo Rin y se fue corriendo

-¿Len?-

-Mmmh? ¿Te conozco de algo?-

-¡Eh! No, perdon, te me hacias conocido...- dijo Miku -¿Por casualidad tienes cola y orejas de Neko?-

El rubio soltó una risita

-No, lamento decepcionarte si te gustan los gatos-

Miku sonrió

-Y bueno... quieres... ir a algun lado?-

-Si... seguro-

Len sonrió y tomó la mano de Miku, obsequiandole una sonrisita picara. Miku no pudo evitar ruborizarse. A fin de cuentas, aunque lo haya soñado, Len seguia siendo su Nekomimi boy. Supongo que no es necesario decir que esa noche se besaron.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**WAAAH! Espero les haya gustado! OwO! Mako se despide por ahora!**

***Nekomimi = Orejas de gato**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**V **


End file.
